Brassieres that are one piece construction or are fastened together before donning are difficult to pull into place especially if the person donning said garment is handicapped or has limited use of arms and hands such as can occur with old age or arthritic persons. Prior art has not addressed this problem directly and to the knowledge of the inventors no means have been provided for the person donning said garment to pull the grament into place without help from someone else.